


Women's Weapons [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Author's summary: such_heights prompted me with "some combination of Natasha, Pepper, and Maria, weapons training." This is what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Women's Weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435910) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[Stream on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/womens-weapons), [download on Mediafire here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ahsgs20okf09hbh/Women%27s_Weapons.mp3) (30:40, 28.62 MB)  


Thanks so much to thingswithwings for having a transformative works policy. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


End file.
